123984-things-i-think-need-to-die-in-mmos
Content ---- -Mail boxes I agree on. Especially since I can drop one on my plot and the only thing keeping me from getting mail anywhere is my housing teleport, it's no longer necessary. -Sprinting I think I agree with you. This game is meant to have a limited sprint in combat, of course but I also don't have a problem with it when traveling on foot. I do think it can be removed from mounts, though, since they're inherently built for long-distance traveling and sprint there is just a minor annoyance. I wrote a fairly long piece on making mounts more variable and entertaining a few months ago, but at the very least I do agree that mounts can be accelerated to their sprint speed and have their sprint bars removed. -Rested EXP I think is fine as it is. I don't agree it should be removed. -Agree that you should never have to run back to turn in a quest unless you need to be at the quest hub to pick up next quest when you turn it in. That is, I think, the system in place, that the only times they make you run back to turn in a quest are when you need to for a cutscene, to grab an item, or to make sure you have a chance to grab another quest. If a quest isn't for some reason, it should, though. -Agree, but both of these issues would take a lot of development time to change. All race/class combinations are stated to be on the list of things to do, though. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, that's why I think I agree. He said something about leaving it up in combat, so I think the OP realizes that, just didn't express it that way. | |} ---- Fair enough. | |} ---- I was halfway through typing a disagreement point with him when I re-read it and caught that. :lol: You're not alone there, brother. | |} ---- ---- If people can teleport themselves short distances, it's not inconceivable that a teleportation based delivery system would exist. Not that a fantasy MMO needs to justify anything. :lol: | |} ---- But that would go against the directive of the Protostar-sponsored Taxibot service, brought to YOU at low, low prices so that you can enjoy the sights and sounds of Nexus without worrying about potential transmogrification injuries, such as being combined with a Buzzbing who was hibernating in the teleportation chamber. Protostar, determining convenience so YOU don't have to! ... for money! | |} ---- ---- I never thought of that, it's like, let me go to walmart, pick everything out, then mail it to myself. Oh how many wasted runs to the rune station could have been prevented. INB4 an 90 year old gamer who played the original pong and still holds it as the most hardcore game of all time bellyaches about these darn entitled youngins wanting everything now. | |} ---- ---- Mailbox I agree on, unless its to receive items perhaps (again more of a personal preference for sake of "immersion" or whatever) I enjoy the sprint, it is very similar to the sprint in almost every other MMO, except without the stupid couple min cooldown and is actually useful given this games action-based combat If sprint was changed to perhaps be automatically used if the button is held down even after running out when it refils to 25% or so, it would remove the "micro-managing" of it when using it for general travel, although as others have mentioned I find this overall a non issue, dont want to micro manage it? Don't sprint. It's "fun" the way it is for what it's (as I perceive) intended to be used as. Rest XP encourages levelling alts among other things, I have no problems with it myself because I am used in from eq2 Backtracking I have not found to be a big issue myself so far, and for reasons such as picking up other quests, being a place where people will somewhat concentrate ect I have to say I hope there are a few that still require you to return to the mini-quest hubs occasionally. I dont think you could make a system to remotely give quests without negatively affecting the game world overall. Race exclusive sides I could care less about either way, but perhaps add in some sort of "betrayal" quest (such as was in eq2 not to "copy" ideas from another game but it is the only other MMO I can think of with an example of this type of quest) | |} ---- Mail Boxes: You allready have the option to take gold out anywhere, and so i dont agree, not needet. Sprinting: I like the function, bring more strategic into PVE and PVP. Rest XP: Just a bonus, if you hadent much time in a few days. Running Back to Quest: 90 % are allready turn in via call, so also no change needet for me Races exculsive side: never ever no no no no Chuas on Exile, nothing more to say. and Last Guild Wars 2 is not an MMO. | |} ---- I wrote a post about something like that forever ago. It wasn't as well reviewed, but I thought it would make mounts more interesting by making them function differently. | |} ---- Mail boxes: Never seen this as an issue, cant understand it ever being an issue :-S Sprinting: I <3 sprinting. Sprinting helps in combat Rest EXP: Its not that much, its just a wee "bonus", I have levelled 4 50's now and I hardly got the xp bonus (unless it was from the house board) Race exclusive sides: The lore wouldnt allow it, and frankly one of the reason I went Dominion was to get away from Aurin. They creep me out Just a side note, I think GW2 was an awful game. | |} ---- This. Mailboxes - you can get money/letters anywhere. If you want to take an item you need to find a box. Not really an issue. Sprinting - It's an integral part of this game. Giving people a flat sprinting run speed and taking that option away in combat changes everything about the combat system. Rest EXP - srsly this is what you have issues with? It's a bonus to help people stay up to lvl with friends when they have to log off. It's not needed in anyway, shape, or form. I leveled a warrior when I came back to the game from 1-50 in 2 days. Leveling is pretty quick now. Races - Story bro. It's how Carbine chose to do the game just like Blizzard has alli vs horde. Every game has a story, maybe this one isn't your cup of tea All in all, the whole instant gratification of the current genre is what is killing it. Not these 'issues'. And we wonder why there are so many people on government assistance in this world. Work for what you want. In games and in RL. Makes it that much more satisfying | |} ---- It was a great game for me. Even when I worked there and got burned out on content, it was great. But everything that's happened since the New Player Experience (which ANet has apparently decided to repeal in the next expansion) put me so far off the game that I'll never go back. | |} ---- What is the NPE? As bad as when SWG did it? EDIT: I just couldnt get into GW2, no holy trinity?! | |} ---- Take a look at Blade and Soul the only thing it does have is a sprint bar ;) Also for some quests you do need to go back, how else would you trigger a cut scene and all that? | |} ---- ---- ^ I agree. Mailboxes are everywhere, Sprinting is fine with me, Rested XP is fine, Running back is just not a big deal to me, engraving/dye stations are everywhere. What bugs me is there are not banks in the major towns (think Whitvale etc.). Power cores in my inventory bag and not in my Trade skills bag. Ships to Thayd (or Illium I suppose) are not in all major towns. And why don't tramsmats work both ways?? (See above) Don't know if these 'need to die' bug me but bug me they do. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well just to be argumentative :) I get all my mail on my phone (except for the stupid junk mail that I don't look at) but I can't pick up my Fed Ex package on it, even though I got the delivery notification. Of course that's real life. Oh and a settler can just whip one out anytime. | |} ---- New Player Experience. It applied to everyone, even seasoned veterans. It basically turned the game's progression system into one giant hand-holding festival, locking key skills and unlocks behind higher and higher levels. Elite Skills used to unlock at 30; they changed it to 60. Basically, ANet tried to make the game idiot proof, but all it did was crap on vet players and confuse new ones. | |} ---- don't remind me.....what a horrible change that was... -_- | |} ---- I watched it ship. The day it landed was the day I stopped playing even though I was still working there. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- NPE is not that level but trait changes are awfull and I decided to wait it out on my alts till they get that fixed. Removing healers from trinity is a great thing, tanks is ok(ish) if there is a tools to controll the fight but they failed at that (their equivalent if almost infinite IA). Tank, Heal, DD trinity needs to be broken -- heals are not needed (player should be responsible for that), they should be replaced with real support and CC options, pure DD needs to go away too. GW2 tried to do that but they failed with content implementation rendering everything else than pure (zerker) DD not effective. OT: Agree on almost all counts (keep in-combat sprint tho). Mixed races, please no, I want option to not have Aurin around if I can help it. OTOH race locked clases should be removed as it prevents players playing what they want. | |} ---- I'd happily pay to get Chua Warrior and/or Stalker :wub: | |} ----